I'll Miss The Winter
Chapter 1 MARIA POV Oh Inari.....The pain is unbearable...... ” (I.....hate.....all....die.....)” I spoke despite my fatal throat injury. Then Josephine spoke, venom in her voice. ”Just die already!” She yelled at me, bleeding on the floor. "Burn in Hell!" Susie’s brother noticed me speaking Japanese, which seemed to shock him, Then his sister kicked me very hard in the chest, I heard bones fracture. The pain is everywhere, I struggled to get up. ”Finish that bitch!’ Susie yelled. ”Pheeese shhoop eeet, nhoooo moore! (Please stop it, no more!)” I pleaded while covering my throat. I wanted to be far away, reading my mother’s JoJo comics on the plane, at home playing Transformers, watching Fist of the North Star and Dragon Balll Josephine then grabbed Derrick’s baseball bat, Then prepared to swing it. Before I could open my mouth, She struck me with it, everyone heard a painful crack. I felt really nauseous from the head wound. Eugh......I think I’m going to vomit, this can’t be happening! Nausea overwhelmed me and I started being sick, It was mostly bile and blood, an indication that my organs were damaged. Blood rushed through my head, I saw blood dripping down the right side. The episode went on for 3 minutes, but felt like forever...... I fell on my knees, without any indication, I vomited again, Michael looked grossed out. “Josephine, I think you might hit her brain.” He spoke. ”Good!” She replied back. "She deserved to die! The unholy demon has been sent back to hell where she belongs." Michael’s suspicions were correct, she did hit my brain, I can’t control my legs. ”Maahhhmmmy, Tasuuukiteeeeee....” (Mommy, Tasukite.......(Help me))“ I spoke weakly, I can’t even speak anymore, even when my wound is fully covered. Blood hit the ground, I felt my entire like rush like a film. I started calling for my family members. ” (Mommy, Ichiro-jii, Mikey-jii, Yuu-ojisan...)” I spoke in Japanese, yet pretty slurred from the loss of blood. I think I’m going to be sick again, Please no..... I began to vomit again, Damn, It’s becoming increasingly painful. I tried getting up again, I fell to the ground again, my legs just gave up. ”Caaaaaan yuuuuu pweease tahhhhke mheeee tuuuuuu Juupan..............?” (Can you please take me to Japan?)” I spoke, tears now poured out of my eyes. That’s all I remembered at this point, I don’t remember anything else....but pitch blackness as I found myself surrounded in darkness and dark flames. Instead of Japan, I was being taken to a world of pitch black darkness and dark, burning flames...and fire. I......what the hell?, My head isn’t hurting, but I’m covered in dirt and blood, The nausea has gone away. I heard footsteps and a man approach. ”You....Are.....The.....World.....” He spoke, An Irish accent was noticeable. I got up, the fires grew stronger, I could see him clearly now, It was a man with pale skin, dark hair covered by a grey cap, he wore a grey Confederate uniform, Wait......Was this? It was the man from the locket photo. ”I am Death, The World.” He spoke. I still had blood on my face. ”What happened?” I asked him. ”You died, a life surronded by the evils of fundamentalist Christianity, They killed you for being different, The World, High Priestess and Judgement haven’t seen you since you came to school.” He responded back. He turned to me. ”Empress and Emperor told me what happened to you, The World, Fundamentalist Christianity is evil, they preach tolerance yet don’t tolerate anyone else’s beliefs, what was your religion?” He asked. ”I had a mix between two religions, Japan’s religion, Shinto, and Protestant religion, I called God, the Christian God, I think I prefer Shinto.” I said. “Shinto, They made you feel terrible, The World, I have much sympathy for people like that as I do for people who preach tolerance while forcing everyone to obey them.” He spoke. Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86